Shades of Green
by Yasona Black
Summary: Harry and Ron are the best of friends, but each has a secret that is almost exactly like the other's, but they'll never tell.


**Title**: Shades of Green

**Rating:** PG-13 (swearing)

**Summary**: Ron and Harry are best friends, but deep inside they are jealous of the other

**Disclaimer**; Unfortunately I do not own any HP characters, I wish I did, but I don't. The song belongs to me however.

**A/N**: This was an idea that had been floating around in my head for about a week before I could actually write it down. I have to say that I have never read a fic with this idea, but I would like to if anybody knows any good ones. **This is also a one-shot fic! REPOST**

Ron's PoV

I was seen, but looked over. I hadn't done anything great and I hadn't done anything incredibly stupid; I was average, no more. If I were granted one wish it would have been to be noticed, to walk in the spotlight and see how it feels for once in my life. Just once, I want to shine, not for something I did wrong or by accident, but for something I did right by wanting to. Just once…

_Did you know what I wish I could be For someone to see me_

My best friend gets the spotlight; he doesn't even remember what he did to get the limelight. It's unfair. He doesn't even try to do anything and everybody watches his every move, whether it be good or bad. During our first year at Hogwarts he got the limelight because he was the bloody Boy Who Lived. Second year he got attention because they all thought he was the heir of Slytherin.

_And I'm watching everybody else get the light_

_And I feel like I have no might_

_I say to myself, 'just wait itout'_

_And over again there is no end_

It's all the time; he gets the attention, every damn day. Every damned day we go to school or Diagon Alley. Then there was the third year, he got attention because he would faint when the Dementors came after him, bloody Hell, he fainted, everyone faints one time or another during their life. Get over it already! Maybe I should too.

_Does anybody believe in me_

_I'm hiding in the shadows hoping to fly free_

_I just want to be myself far away from here_

_Hoping that my best friend wont come near_

What can I say about our fourth year? Once again, he gets the light; he becomes one of the two Hogwarts champions when there's only supposed to be one. Why? How does it all happen to him? Then our fifth year comes along, and he starts getting visions; he sounds like a nut, but I believe him, and still, of course he gets more attention.

_Believe in me! See_ _me!_

_I'm bleeding inside of me_

_And no one can see_

Is it so wrong of me to want what he has? Is it so wrong to envy your best friend because they get what you've wanted for so long without even trying? Perhaps it is. It probably is…but you can't stop what you feel. I'm jealous of my best friend. Damn it! I'm jealous of the person whose saved my life, of the person who saved my father's life.

_Believe in me!_

_See me!_

_I'm bleeding inside of me_

_And no one can see_

_Why am I so jealous?_

I just want to be Harry for one day, that's all and nothing more.

Harry's PoV

I am always seen…but never heard. I've gone through five years with people thinking I'm something that I'm not and still they don't know. They don't know my deepest desire, they don't know what my life was like before I came to Hogwarts, they don't know who I am, who I was. They see their own view; an icon of perfection and it pisses me off to no extent. They see someone who will fight their battles for them, and kill the dark lord. I don't know if I can kill Voldemort; I only know that he can kill me.

_Did you know that nobody knows me_

_And everyone thinks I'm flying above_

_But I just wish to be_

_Leave me alone, all I want is some love_

My best friend has everything that I wanted and I envy him for that. He has a mother and a father who loves him, he has brothers and sisters who he enjoys being around with. He goes through life like a normal person. That's all I have ever wanted and he has it.

_Did you know I'm dying here_

_Praying that no one will come near_

_They'll come to near to the truth_

_They cant see who I am _

I hate what people make me out to be. I hate how people judge me on first basis. They're always comparing me to my father. "You look so much like your father" or "Your father was such a great quidditch player" or Snape's favorite one "Your father was an arrogant brat". I am not my father; I never knew my father or my mother. Damn you Ron.

_Nobody knows me_

_I cant let them see_

Every time I had a dream, someone would squash it down and bring me back to reality. Why did they have to do that? Why couldn't they let me have my fantasy world? It was always broken down. Always! Your so damn lucky Ron and I don't know if you even realize it. Can't you see how much I wish I had your life? I would trade places, but I know that to give someone my life would be hell.

_See me for who I am_

_You cant believe in my faults_

_Watch me and see_

_Believe in someone other than me_

I never had a family. I had people I lived with and pretty much worked for. I never was normal; I went from being an outcast that no one was supposed to like to being in the center of attention for something I don't bloody remember. Damn it all! Damn you Vodemort; you screwed it all up. Damn you Ron; you had what I always wanted but never had.

_I wish I could be my best friend_

_He's got everything I've ever wanted_

I'm so jealous of my best friend. I just want to be Ron, just for one day, just one time. Just once.

**A/N**: **Please review**. I would really love constructive criticism or anything else. (Flames are accepted but please remember I might find them funny and have a good laugh; so flaming may work the opposite way.) ;)


End file.
